Solo un Beso
by lucy.ritmo
Summary: Naruto: ¿Porque Sasuke?- dijo levantando el rostro bañado por las lagrimas- ¿Porque estas cosas siempre me pasan a mi? Sasuke: No puede ser- dijo llorando y negando con la cabeza aunque Naruto no lo veía- dime que es mentira, deme que es un sueño- decía como un niño pequeño que no quería ver la realidad- por favor- dijo apenas en un susurro y cayo de rodillas en el piso.


En la aldea de Konoha todo era felicidad, Naruto habia logrado derrotar a Madara y Sasuke habia vuelto a la aldea, el consejo le habia echo un juicio, el que seguramente hubiera perdido si Naruto no lo hubiese ayudado. Tuvo que ser vigilado por 5 meses por Ambus y hacer 1 año misiones de rango D pero no se quejaba ya que estaba cerca de Naruto todo el tiempo, el mundo ninja por fin despues de tantos años estaba en paz pero para cierto rubio las cosas no iban tan bien esa misma mañana que desperto su mundo se vino a bajo.

Todos estaban preocupados y mas un hermoso azabache de piel blanca y ojos necros como una noche sin estrella porque Naruto habia desaparecido y hacia 3 dias que no aparecia, todos se preguntaban que le habria pasado hasta que Sasuke se canso de esperar y fue a buscarlo.

Cuando llego al departamento de Naruto todo la puerta pero no le contestaba nadie, volvio a tocar y no se escuchaba nada entonces decidio entrar y se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba sin llave, al entrar vio que todo estaba desordenado, todos los platos y vasos estaban rotos, las fotos que se encontraban en ese lugar estaban cortadas y la ropa trada y echa arapos en el suelo, fue a la habitacion de Naruto y lo que vio nunca se lo espero.

Que cruel es la vida, lastima a las personas que menos se lo merecen, pero eso no es lo que pensaba Naruto, el pensaba que todo lo malo se lo merecia, que aunque no recuerde haber echo nada para lastimar a los demas aunque sea en otra vida habia echo algo malo para que eso le pasara, porque el no queria ver la realidad, el no soportaba saber que todo lo que le pasaba, le pasaba por ser Naruto, solo por ser quien llevava adentro a el Kyuubi, por algo que no controlo, por ser el hijo del cuarto hokage, por ser el.

Sasuke: Naruto- dijo entrecortado tratando de que sus emociones no se reflejen ni en su rostro ni en su voz al ver a aquel rubio hiperactivo apollado contra la pared mientras abrazaba sus piernas con sus brazos y escondia su cabeza entre las piernas, se veia tan fragil- ¿Que te paso?

Naruto: Nada- dijo tratando de sonar contento- solo que estoy muy contento de que hayas regresado, estoy muy feliz

Sasuke: Entonces levanta la cara, mirame a los ojos y decimi ¿Porque esta todo en este estado? ¿Porque tu, Naruto estas haci?- Al decir eso unas lagrimas traicioneras comenzaron a caer, mientras Naruto se largaba a llorar, era mentira, todo lo que queria creer era mentira ¿Que hizo el para que le pasara eso?¿Que hizo el para merecer esa vida?

Naruto: ¿Porque Sasuke?- dijo levantando el rostro bañado por las lagrimas- ¿Porque estas cosas siempre me pasan a mi?¿Porque me tengo que quedar ciego?¿Porque en una semana tengo que morir?- dijo dejando a Sasuke en shock ¿Como que Naruto iba a morir? Debia ser un mal sueño, una pesadilla de la quequeria despertar pero aunque trataba no podia y se largo a llorar como nunca antes lo habia echo, nisiquiera cuando sus padres murieron, ¿Porque dios siempre le arrebataba lo que mas queria?.

Sasuke: No puede ser- dijo llorando y negando con la cabeza aunque Naruto no lo veia- dime que es mentira, deme que es un sueño- decia como un niño pequeño que no queria ver la realidad- por favor- dijo apenas en un susurro y cayo de rodillas en el piso.

Las lagrimas de Sasuke caian sin sollosos ni ruido, solo caian entonces Naruto penso que se fue asi que decide ir a ver a Tsunade, ya que poco a poco iba a perder la capacidad de caminar, de poder moverce y al final lo que tanto temia, iba a dejar de respirar. Pero lo unico que queria para poder dejar feliz ese cruel mundo, ese que tanto se empeño en hacelo infeliz, es solo un beso de la unica persona que amo, que trato de pensar que sentia celos al ver a Sasuke al lado de Sakura y no al reves, trato de pensar que le gustaba Sakura, que a ella amaba, pero no, sabia que lo que queria creer era mentira porque en su mente la unica persona que estaba alli sin poder sacarla era Sasuke porque su corazon era solo de el, de sasuke.

Se acorde de lo que charlo con Kyuubi hace 3 dias, cuando su mundo se oscurecio, cuando su vida se derrumbo por completo, cuando ya no aguanto mas todo el dolor que llevaba dentro.

Flash Back

Estaba Naruto acostado en su cama pensando en un hermoso azabache cuando depronto se le nubla la vista, cree que solo es el cansancio cuando de un momento a otro aparece delante de la jaula de Kyuubi

Kyuubi: Mocoso- dijo, Naruto se ubiese enojado sino hubiese persibido la tristeza del zorro

Naruto: ¿Que sucede Kyuubi?- dice Naruto pero se sorprendio cuando su vista se vuelve a nublar y todo al rededor se vuelve oscuridad

Kyuubi: ¿Naruto, estas bien? dice con preocupacion a ver que este cierra y abre los ojos asustado

Naruto: ¿Que me pasa Kyuubi?=¿Porque todo se oscurecio?- dijo muy asustado

Kyuubi- Naruuto... no es que todo se ocurecio... es que ya no puedes ver... a tus ojos les dejo de llegar chackra- dijo entristeciendose aun mas, porque aunque no lo diga le tomo cariño a ese rubio hiperactivo que aunque nunca deseo tenerlo dentro siempre sonrio a la vida, que nunca se quejo de su pasado y en ves de mirar atras y tomar venganza por como lo habian tratado en la aldea, juro protegerla con su vida, por eso respeta y quiere a ese joven que de niño de dia soneia y de noche lloraba desconsolado

Naruto: ¿Pero porque?- decia Naruto si creerselo

Kyuuby: Porque al usar tanto mi chackra tus conductos se rompieron... perdoname Naruto... ahora quedaste ciego... pero poco a poco... vas a morir Naruto- dijo y agacho la cabeza al ver como esos hermosos ojos azules se habrian y de ellos brotaban lagrimas- yo lo siento

Naruto... solo te queda... una semana- dijo y Naruto cayo al suelo de rodillas sin importarle el mojarse

Naruto: ¿Porque... a...mi? dijo llorando mas fuerte- ¿Que hice para merecer eso?- se pregunto mas a si mismo que a kyuubi-Seguro algo tan malo que ni dios puede perdonar

Kyuubi: No, Naruto tu no hiciste nada malo- dijo al escuchar lo que Naruto pensaba- al contrario, simpre lo que hiciste fue bueno- dijo bajando la voz pero no tanto como para que Naruto no escuche

Naruto: Entonces si no es asi ¿Porque esto me pasa a mi?- decia llorando mucho mas fuerte pero antes de que kyuubi le respondiera salio de su mente y al darse cuenta que todo era verdad empezo a romper todo lo que se encontraba en su camino

Fin Flash Back

Al recordar eso Naruto se pone a llorar nuevamente y siente a alguien abrazarlo, era Sasuke, el seguia hay y al ver a SU rubio en ese estado dejo de lado su orgullo y abrazo a la unica persona que lo habia sacado de la oscuridad, que le habia devuelto la alegria, lo abrazo como si fuera su salvacion

Naruto: ¿Porque... sigues... aqui...sasuke?- dijo entrecortadamente- pense que te habia ido

Sasuke: ¿Crees que me ire dejandote asi?- pregunto

Naruto: Pero... yo no quiero... que me tengas... lastima- dijo tratando de safarse del abrazo aunque por dentro quisiera estar entre los brazos de Sasuke para siempre

Sasuke: Yo no te tengo lastima- dijo para luego agarrar con una mano la barbilla de Naruto y besarlo- yo te amo- dijo mientras silenciosas lagrimas seguian saliendo de sus ojos y Naruto volvio a besarlo

Naruto: Yo tambien te amo- dijo para luego separarse del azabache y dejarlo inconciente- pero mi deseo ya se cumplio y no puedo dejar que tu sufras por mis desgracias- dijo para luego dirijirse fuera de la aldea

Cuando Sasuke desperto salio del departamento de Naruto y le conto todo a la hokage la cual se qedo en shock y luego llamo a todos los ambus para que vallan a buscar a Naruto, mientras Sasuke tambien lo buscaba, ahora que sabia que su amor era correspondido no pensaba dejar a Naruto aunque despues de la semana sufriera, pero enrealidad el beso ese fue el adios de Naruto ya que ese dia seria el ultimo en que lo veria con vida

Con Naruto

Naruto al salir de konoha no sabia a donde ir ya que no podia ver nada, el salir de la aldea fue lo mas facil ya que hizo ese mismo recorrido muchas veces pero ahora que estaba fuera se chocaba con los arboles o se caia con las ramas, tuvo que esconder su chackra para que nadie lo encuentre, luego de caminar sin rumbo una horas escucho que alguien lo llamaba y luego pensando un poco en quien podria ser se dio cuenta que era la voz de Itachi

Naruto: Hola Itachi ¿Y Deidara?- pregunto sin darse vuelta

Itachi: Lo estoy buscando- dijo preocupado ya que Deidara estaba embarazado y en su estado no podia hacer mucha fuerza

Naruto: ¿Y como va con su embarazo?- dijo

Itachi: Esta bien- dijo ahora percatandose de que el rubio no lo miraba- Naruto ¿Estas bien?- pregunto

Naruto: Si... estoy bien- dijo, sin percatarse que delante de el estaba Deidara en shock al ver que de los ojos de Naruto caian lagrimas ( N/A: Se va a desidratar XD)

Deidara: Naruto¿Porque estas llorando?-dijo y se dio cuenta que cuando dijo eso el rubio menor se puso a temblar- ¿Que te pasa?- alcanzo a decir antes de que Naruto cayera inconciente al suelo delante de sus ojos, Itachi alzo a Naruto en brazos y junto con deidara lo llevaron a la casa de ellos, cuando Naruto recobro la conciencia Itachi y Deidara le exigieron saber que pasaba y Naruto les conto todo desde que se entero de que iba a morir hasta ese momento. Itachi le dijo a Naruto que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que le hizo a Sasuke pero que respetaba su decicion.

Los primeros 2 dias de su escape de konoha pasaron bien pero el tercer dia Naruto se desperto y vio que no podia mover las piernas, lloro como nunca al darse cuenta de la triste realidad, de saber que no iba a poder ni volver a ver ni estar con Sasuke, entonces Naruto le pidio a Itachi si podia escribir una carta dictada por el a Sasuke y sus amigos, Itachi acepto, el estaba serio pero por dentro sufria al ver al rubio en ese estado ya que el lo salvo de Akatsuki y le ayudo a reconciliarse con Sasuke, al terminar de dictar la carta Naruto se durmio nuevamente, los dias pasaron y el dia de la muerte de Naruto fue inevitable, Deidar lloro mucho ya que consideraba a Narto su hermano e Itachi se le escaparon algunas lagrimas traicionera mientras reconfortaba a su marido.

Al dia siguiente de la muerte de Naruto decidieron llevar el cuerpo y las cartas de Naruto a Konoha, todos los que vieron a Naruto muerto no podian creerlo, ver a ese rubio que alegro sus vidas, que les llevo paz a la aldea aunque ellos lo trataron peor que una basura era terrible, al llegar a la torre hokage todos los amigos de Naruto incluido Sasuke estaban reunidos, Itachi dejo el cuerpo del rubio e el sillon y entrego una de las cartas a Tsunade y otra a Sasuke, Tsunade comenzo a leer la carta en voz alta para que todos la escucharan aunque su voz estaba quebrada por el dolor

"Queridos amigos:

Queria decirles que lamento el haberme ido de la aldea y no estar los ultimos dias de mi vida con ustedes, no se echen la culpa por eso due mi decicion, es solo que no soportaria saber que todos sufren al verme asi, Tsunade-sama siempre fuiste como una madre para mi por eso se feliz que la voluntad del fuego no muera

Naruto"

Luego de esa carta Sasuke con lagrimas callendo sobre su palida piel comenzo a leer su carta

"Querido Sasuke:

Fuiste mi primer y unico amor ¿Que ironia no? saber que aunque te amo tanto no puedo estar junto a ti ¿Sabes? cuando me entere que vos me amabas me llene de felicidad, pero no podiamos estar juntos, no podia estar a tu lado sabiendo que no podria ver tu bello rostro, mi deseo era SOLO UN BESO, y tu me lo cumpliste, ese beso fue mi adios pero que esto no te detenga se feliz Sasuke y vive por mi

Naruto"

Al terminar de leer la carta lo unico que salio de sus labios fue una pregunta

Sasuke: ¿Porque Naruto?-dijo en un susurro y cayo de rodillas mientras todos lloraban la perdida del ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente


End file.
